Percy Jackson : The Gladiator
by InfamousSidd
Summary: Percy Jackson and his brother Maximus have to withstand the challenges sent their way and avenge the death of the Emperor of Rome through the Gladiator Battles.


**~ Chp. 1 - The Child of Victory is Born! ~**

Thunder rumbled loudly in the night sky as the running and panting of a woman and her small 8 year old child was being heard. They were being chased by an evil beast, who oozed with power. A boar, the size of a fully grown Grizzly Bear was chasing the mother and child.

The trees were dancing around because of the huge thunderstorm brewing up. The small feet of the child were being hurt because of the rough forest surface beneath him.

His mother noticed this and picked him up and placed him on her hip.

"Everything will be fine Perseus, your father will save you" She determinedly said.

The child whose name was Perseus nodded his head in understanding as her mother ran as fast as she could towards the one place that would surely save her and her child.

The Sea, her lover's domain.

The spiky branches of the plants were hitting the woman in her legs, but she neglected the pain and kept going for her son's sake.

The wild boar was roaring in frustration as the woman did not waver a bit from the beast's mighty form. The beast had been ordered to kill the child and her mother by the beast's father.

The King of God's, no explanation needed.

The woman broke through a clearing as the gate to her and her child's freedom was now right in front of her, the wide stretch of the ocean now lay right in front of her.

The woman looked back at the beast, who had now stopped and was looking at the woman with hate, but to his surprise, the woman returned the beast's glare.

"You will not touch my child, Mars!" She spat at the boar, named Mars, the God of War.

The woman placed her child on the ground and stood in front of him protectively "Neptune, save our child" She whispered as she lunged at the beast.

The child cried out his mother's name as she was easily ripped apart by the wild boar's razor sharp teeth. Young Perseus now stood alone with the beast in front of him.

Suddenly, from the corner of Perseus's right eye, there was a flash. A beautiful woman wearing a sleeveless Greek dress came out of the light and stepped forward, her face was stern yet beautiful and she oozed with energy.

"Mars! You will leave the child alone! Otherwise you will face mine and Poseidon's combined wrath!" She growled.

The beast glowed brightly and Perseus knew better than to look at him so he quickly averted his eyes away, when he looked back at the beast, in place of him now stood a tall man wearing heavy battle armour with a javelin in hand, he had a cruel face filled with battle scars, representing the various fights he had been in.

"Victoria? Goddess of Victory? What will you do to me? I am the God of War! You can't touch me!" He sneered.

Victoria glared murderously at him "You don't know how much power we Minor God's possess. You Olympian's think you are the strongest beasts on earth? Well you need to get your facts straight" She hissed and went forward and placed the boy behind her, just as Perseus's now dead mother had done. Victoria snapped her fingers and now she was wearing a white armour with a javelin in hand, suddenly turning from a gorgeous Goddess to a battle-hardened Goddess.

"You want to fight me? You bitch!" Mars snarled as he lunged at the Goddess of Victory.

The Goddess of Victory blocked his first stabbing attempt and kicked him in the chest, making him stumble back, Mars growled in frustration and lunged once again at Victoria, but he failed once again as the Goddess sidestepped and slashed towards his arm, making a deep gash in his arm, as golden ichor started to flow down his arm. Mars couldn't believe that a lowly Minor Goddess was able to withstand him so easily.

"You Olympians have forgotten how to fight, ever since you took your Roman aspects, you have been useless!" Victoria hissed.

Mars was getting ready to lunge at her again, but before he could, he was blasted back with a blast of water, as a man in a classical greek dress stepped out of the ocean, the man, who was Neptune glared daggers at the now cowering War God.

"Mars, run away from here before I make you fade away!" He growled.

Mars scrambled away from him and ran back into the forest, from where he came.

Victoria sighed and then looked Neptune in the eye "I am sorry Neptune, Percy's mother is dead"

Neptune felt a pang of pain in his chest at the mention of his lover's death. He looked back at his son, who was stepping back from him fearfully with tears flowing down from his cheek. Before Neptune could do anything, Victoria went forward and kneeled next to the boy.

"Hello, young Perseus" She warmly smiled at Percy, making Neptune smile at her nice attitude towards his child.

Percy looked at her worriedly "Who... are you? Where is my mother? Is she... dead?"

Victoria pursed her lips and glumly nodded "She is no longer alive child, but she is promised to go to a much better place than here. As for who I am. I am Victoria, Goddess of Victory also known as Nike, if you are a fan of Greek Gods, like me" She chuckled. Perseus managed a smile at her and pointed towards Neptune, who was looking at Perseus with pity and looking at Victoria... lovingly?

"Who are you?" Percy asked breaking the train of thoughts Neptune was under.

Neptune smiled at Percy "I am your father Percy. My name is Neptune, Lord of the Seas, call me Poseidon, I like it better" He winked at Nike, which made her blush.

Percy frowned at the interaction between the two Deities.

Poseidon patted his son and turned towards Nike "I will go to Mount Olympus at once, I have to have a word with my brother Zeus" He gritted his teeth.

Nike nodded and surprised him by kissing him on the cheek, Poseidon blushed and tried to hide it by flashing away to Mount Olympus. Nike giggled and noticed Perseus looking at her questioningly.

She shrugged "What? He is quite irresistable isn't he? He hates his wife Amphitrite anyways"

Percy nodded.

Nike smiled at the boy "You will now be staying with me, Perseus, consider me your mother" She kindly said.

Percy nodded his head "You remind me of my mom" He sadly said and was suddenly interested at looking at the beach floor.

Nike placed her hand under Perseus's chin and made him look at her "I am your mother, Perseus"

Percy nodded and Nike placed a hand on his shoulder and flashed them both to the house where she lives in the mortal world.

They reappeared on another beach, a house was in front of them.

"Son! I need you to meet someone!" Nike called.

A child a bit older than Perseus came running towards his mother and hugged her.

Nike turned to Percy and smiled "Percy, I need you to meet my son Maximus"

Maximus's eyes widened when he looked at Percy "Hi Percy!" He happily said.

"Hi" Percy shyly replied.

"I have some business to attend to, Percy, so Maximus will show you around" Nike said.

Percy nodded and Maximus gestured Percy to follow him, they went away and Nike smiled at their retreating form.

"I have a feeling these two will make a good team" She mumbled to herself and flashed away.

 **A/N - So, how was it? Should I go on? Oh of course I will go on, I kind of like the plot.**

 **This was kind of the few chapter's in which I tried using Third Person's P.O.V, so how was it?**

 **So? What are your thoughts guys?**

 **Don't forget to Comment, vote and follow!**


End file.
